


Not So Little Anymore

by squadheaux



Category: One Direction
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Its implied, Kid Fic, Lacrosse, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Sports, Teen fic, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadheaux/pseuds/squadheaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was coming. They knew it was was coming. From the moment they brought their newborn home from the hospital after 8 hours of hard works and countless more of recovering and put her into her crib Harry insisted on building, they knew one day their little girl would one day not be their little girl.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where their daughter is smaller than average kids her age, and always decides to take on bigger tasks. Harry has come to terms with her no longer being their little girl. Louis hasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Little Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Louis and Harry with kids??  
> written on my phone and unbeated, and written in 20 min, sorry for any mistakes!

It was coming. They knew it was was coming. From the moment they brought their newborn home from the hospital after 8 hours of hard work and countless more of recovering and put her into her crib Harry insisted on building, they knew one day their little girl would one day not be their little girl. 

They enjoyed their years with her when she was little, playful and only wanting to make her daddy and pa happy. She refused to stay inside, always outdoors. Playing footie with Louis and Harry when she was 6 and laughing as the two fake cried when she scored a goal (to this day they swear she scored from all skill, but everyone knows they're lying.) Even when she was 9, she'd gather the neighbourhood kids and play a giant game of tag in the Tomlinson-Styles overly large backyard (Louis swore it was unnecessary but Harry said they needed it for family events.) At 10 she'd come inside muddy and wet in the Spring with her wellies on that were a size or so too big, so Louis stuffed the tips with socks, and she still managed to trip over them, she was just so  _small_.

She just loved to be active, and do more, she was always so happy, and so  _little_. They realised when she wasn't their little girl anymore when she came home crying due to her believing she was dying from blood loss, in reality, she started her period. That day they looked at each other over Harry's mum, who only lived about 30 min away and was cradling the 12 year old, and Harry mouthed "not so little anymore" and Louis pouted in return and mouthed back "she's still our little girl Haz". She'll always be their little girl.

They day they weren't ready for is when Anna rushed into the house with her best friend Kyra, and ran into the kitchen where Harry sat watching the new season of the X Factor, and Louis drew plays for Anna's soccer team, since he was coach, into his iPad. Harry and Louis knew their daughter loved soccer since she was young, she was small, and quick, just like Louis, she was the star player, no doubt about it. Harry shouted "slow down!" and Louis shushed him, the two girls reached the kitchen and Anna slid behind Louis, hugging his shoulders. "Daddy, do you love me.." He raised his eyebrows and lowered his glasses, "I'm not sure. Haz do I love her?" Kyra covered her mouth, shaking with laughter at the taunting, and Annabrolled her eyes as Harry looked at Louis, "eh, I mean I sorta do, we've had her for how many years?" Harry said as Louis shrugged and added, "how old are you Anna? I forgot. You're 10 right?" She pinched his earlobe and laughed as he tried to swat her hand away, "I'm 15 and you know it." Louis put his glasses back on and continued writing out his play for the next game. "Right, right. The big 15. What can I do for you, Bug?" Anna hit the power button on his iPad to close the screen, "for one, don't call me _Bug_ , for two...Daddy can I play lacrosse?"

Harry paused the TV and Louis took off his glasses once again as their daughter walked backwards into the doorway standing adjacent to Kyra. "Excuse me...did you say lacrosse...like...tough hitting, knock you over, trample your dead lifeless body lacrosse." Harry spoke slowly. She shifted her eyes to the back porch to keep from making eye contact with her parents. "Uh huh...." She coughed nervously into her fist. "Did it just slip your mind that you are 5'3 and weigh about 105 pounds...as most lacrosse players are 5'7 and weigh more than 140...Bug you can get hurt, you know you're smaller than most kids your age..." Louis tried to reason but Anna puffed up her cheeks, "Dad, please, trust me I can do this. I play soccer? I get hurt a little but I live. I play basketball? How many times have I been knocked into the ground but got right back up. Volleyball? Softball? Remember the times I got nailed in the face with a ball? I lived, I was okay. Daddy, please, I can do this. Kyra will teach me the ropes, I'll be okay."

Louis looked at Harry, ever since they were teenagers they always could have a conversation without speaking, and they both were thinking the same thing. "Here's the deal," Harry spoke, "if you can prove to us that you can do this....we'll let you join the team..but you have to prove it to us. We love you, and we don't want you to get hurt. All those other sports weren't contact heavy, soccer and basketball yeah, but lacrosse? You can get seriously hurt. We believe in you, no matter how small you are." Anna smiled and hugged Harry, bouncing up and down. "Happy birthday, Merry Christmas, Happy Halloween, that's your gift." Louis said putting his glasses back on, and clicking his iPad alive again. Anna smiled and walked over to Louis kissing his cheek, "love you daddy." He smiled at her and shooed her off, "yeah, yeah. You too. Go away now. I have a play to make." And as Anna walked over to Kyra, and Kyra waved a bye to Louis and Harry, the two looked at each other and Harry said, once again, "not so little anymore." In return, he got a price of toast to the face.

It wasn't a gruelling month later Anna had their first lacrosse game. She trained hard, and they knew it. She had a lot to prove to them, and this being her first actual game was it for them, the actual deciding factor whether she can play or not. So when they were up in those stands, watching their daughter slam into girls taller than her and knocking them away and completely dominating the game, they knew how much it meant for her. And for one split second she looked at the row of paparazzi at the opposing side of the field and decided to look up at her parents, and she got slammed into. Knocked right onto the ground, and the wind knocked out of her. It wasn't just a push, the clash of their pads hit so hard it echoed. Harry and Louis jumped out of their seats, making their way down to Anna has the sound of cameras clicking could be heard 100 miles away. But when their daughter got back up, they stopped.

She managed to get up, whiping her muddy face, and take a few stumbling steps before barreling towards a girl on the opposing, and right as she flicked the ball towards their goal, Anna dived in front of it, catching it in her crosse, and before she hit the ground, passing it to her teammate, Hailegh Anne, they only knew that because 10/10 times their after practice lunch was served at the Tomlinson-Styles household. And as much as Louis would hate to admit it, he actually enjoyed having them all over. The lacrosse girls were nicer and much more respectable than any other teammates Anna had. Louis and Harry were screaming, and cheering for their daughter. She could do this, she really could. She was small enough compared to all of them that she could weave through the thick mess of girls and snatch the ball unexpectedly, she was small enough that she could run quickly, and she could jump high as well. She was their kid, and it showed. She fought for what she wanted, and it payed off.

And after they won the game, the winning dinner was served at their house, and they couldn't be more proud of their little girl. That night, Louis was tucked under Harrys chin, with his leg resting over his waist, listening to the sound of giggling girls 3 rooms down. Harry ran his hand through Louis hair and kissed his forehead. "Louis, do you want me to go tell them to be quieter?" Louis hummed in response, and shifted so he was nose to nose with Harry. With the little crack of light from their dimly lit hallway, he could see the green in Harry's eyes. "No, no it's alright. I mean it's a little weird because I swear one of them called you hot, but other than that, they're alright, she's 15, she's gonna be a little loud." Louis squeezed Harry's nose and laughed. "Hey Boo?" Harry said, nose stilling being held by Louis. "Mhm?" He brought his hands up and placed them over Louis' on his nose, and Louis released his grip, and entangled their fingers. "She's not so little anymore..." Louis sighed, pressing his lips to Harry's. "I know."

And when she was 16, walked into the living room, and asked for a car, Louis said yes, because she's not so little anymore. (Even though he refuses to admit it outloud) 


End file.
